midnight time
by kanzura
Summary: Tengah malam, Karma menemukan Rio di konbini dekat apartemennya dengan bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen instan dan setumpuk tugas. / ficlet.


Malam sudah larut, ketika Karma mengetuk-ngetukan ujung sepatunya di atas jalanan beraspal, di depan sebuah konbini 24 jam. Setelah memastikan sepatunya telah bebas dari pasir, pemuda itu segera mendorong pintu kaca tebal di hadapannya; menghasilkan bunyi dentingan lonceng dan ucapan _'Selamat datang_ ' yang diucapkan sang kasir dengan ramah.

Karma mengangguk pelan tanpa sedikit pun menaruh atensi pada sang kasir. Lekas, ia bergerak menyusuri deretan rak makanan ringan.

Dua menit mengitari rak-rak berisi makanan dan minuman ringan, di tangannya telah ada dua bungkus pocky rasa stoberi, satu bungkus keripik kentang berbumbu keju, dua kaleng kopi, satu botol bir ukuran sedang, dan sebotol besar minuman bersoda.

Berjalan menuju kasir, tanpa sengaja kedua iris emas itu menemukan warna kuning yang tak asing di sebuah meja tinggi di sisi samping kloter kasir.

Helaian berwarna pirang adalah langka di Jepang. Dan hanya ada satu manusia berambut pirang panjang yang Karma kenal.

"Nakamura?"

Ketika kepala kuning itu terangkat, dan Karma nyaris mengira ia tengah terjebak di dalam syuting sebuah film horror, karena—kantung mata tebal seperti panda, iris biru yang kuyu, dan rambut yang carut marut. Karma mendadak curiga, apakah Rio berubah menjadi zombie hanya dalam satu malam ini?

"Oh—Karma." Gadis yang ia duga sebagai Rio itu menggosok-gosokan hidungnya hingga memerah. Satu tangannya terangkat. _"Konbawa,"_ sapanya tanpa nada.

Karma memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah; _mengerikan._

Penampilan gadis itu kini seolah mengkhianati tumpukan majalah _fashion_ di kamarnya. Kaos oblong kebesaran berwarna krem pucat, celana selutut berwarna hijau, dan sendal jepit. Sekali lirik pun Karma sadar ini adalah anomali.

"Apa baru terjadi tsunami?" tanya Karma pada akhirnya.

Yang malah menuai pandangan bingung dari sang gadis. "... _Tsunami?"_ Namun di detik berikutnya, Rio menyadari bahwa makhluk yang sedang berbicara dengannya adalah seorang Akabane Karma. _"Aaaa_ ..." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. "Tsunami tugas dari dosen."

Pada saat itulah Karma baru menyadari keberadaan setumpuk jurnal dengan tebal yang mungkin mencapai empat senti. Oh, dan jangan lupakan mangkuk-mangkuk sterofom dengan kuah ramen yang masih menggenang, dua kaleng minuman berenergi juga dua kaleng kopi yang telah tandas isinya, dan sebuah laptop yang—Karma yakini—tengah bekerja keras, terdengar dari dengungannya yang cukup keras hingga sampai ke telinga sang pemuda.

"Aku turut berduka," jawab Karma tanpa sekalipun menunjukan ekspresi empati yang nyata. Pemuda itu lalu meletakan seluruh belanjaannya di atas meja kasir. Membiarkan sang kasir menghitung total nominal yang harus ia bayarkan.

 _"Yeah."_ Dan Rio kembali menenggelamkan diri pada layar laptop dan jurnalnya.

Suara _'tik tik'_ berirama cepat dari _keyboard_ laptop Rio memenuhi ruangan. Sementara Karma sudah membayar seluruh belanjaannya.

Namun entah bagaimana, sekarang Karma malah menjadi tak berminat untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Rencana awalnya pergi ke konbini hanya untuk membeli snack yang akan menemaninya begadang semalam penuh dengan konsol game favorite-nya. Namun, melihat mode _zombie_ Rio, Karma seperti menemukan hal yang jauh lebih menarik.

"Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?" tanya Karma sembari berjalan mendekat.

"Laporan penelitian," jawab Rio cepat. Seperti tanpa dipikirkan.

"Kenapa kau mengerjakan tugas di sini?" tanya Karma ketika bokongnya telah bertumpu pada bangku yang terletak tepat di seberang Rio.

Rio sempat menguap begitu lebar (sangat lebar, hingga Karma sempat berpikir untuk menyamakannya dengan kuda nil) sebelum menjawab, "Kalau kukerjakan di apartemenku, aku mungkin sudah tidur di dua jam pertama."

Karma mengangguk pelan, dalam hati turut mengiyakan. _"Hmm,_ jadi kapan _deadline_ -nya?"

"Besok, jam sepuluh," jawab Rio, disusul kuapan kecil. "Karma, tolong ambilin kopi lagi dong. Yang susu atau capucino, ya. _Aah,_ sama kripik," ucap Rio tanpa mengalihan fokusnya dari layar laptop. Tangannya tetap secara konstan menekan tombol-tombol keyboard.

Suara grasak-grusuk plastik lalu terdengar, disusul rasa dingin dan basah yang mendadak menyepuh helaian pirang Rio. Gadis itu menoleh, menemukan si pemuda merah tengah menempelkan kaleng kopi dingin pada rambut pirangnya yang sedang kusam dan kusut.

 _"Thanks."_ Rio nyengir sambil mengambil kaleng kopi itu dan segera membukanya. Diteguknya seperempat dari isi kaleng. Rasa pahit dan manis kopi membuat pikirannya yang berkabut sedikit segar.

Sementara Karma membuka bungkus pocky rasa stroberi-nya, menyodorkannya ke arah Rio.

Rio mengambil dua batang. Langsung melahapnya meski rasa pahit kopi masih membekas di lidahnya. "Stroberi seperti biasa," komentar Rio, mengetahui salah satu rasa favorite sang kawan.

Karma memilih melahap dua-tiga batang sekaligus, lalu menumpukan dagunya di atas meja. "Masih banyak?"

" _Hm-umm_."

Suara _tik tik_ kembali menjadi instrumen tunggal, diselingi suara kuapan Rio, dan suara kunyahan pocky.

Lima menit, dan Karma mulai bosan.

"Masih banyak? Berapa lama lagi?"

Rio mengangkat kedua tangannya dari _keyboard,_ memutar bola mata dan menghela napas keras. "Tinggal dikit. Paling duapuluh menit lagi. Lagian kenapa nanya-nanya sih? Dan kenapa kau malah ikut ngongkrong di sini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Bosen di apartemen. Dan aku belum bisa tidur gara-gara—"

"—kebanyakan minum kopi lagi? _Duh,_ aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau tiba-tiba mati karena keracunan kafein."

Mendengar ucapan sang gadis, Karma mendengus. "Kata orang yang menghabiskan dua kaleng minuman energi, bonus dua kaleng kopi."

Rio cemberut.

"Tugas ngapain sih?"

"Buat analisis." Rio mengusap-usap matanya yang lelah. "Soal kebijakan Pemerintah Amerika dalam mendamaikan konflik di Israel."

 _"Hmm_ ..." Karma mencoba memutar ingatannya. "Mau kubantu?" tawar Karma.

Rio mengangkat pandangannya dan memberi tatapan penuh selidik untuk Karma. "Terus minta imbalan apa?"

Tawa Karma nyaris pecah, namun segera ditahan dan diganti dengan seringai. "Main PB. Duapuluh babak."

Rio menyeringai. Sepertinya ia harus menunda agenda tidurnya lebih lama lagi. " _Fine then_."

.

.

.

end.

.

* * *

.

disclaimer; ansatsu kyoushitsu bukan milik saya, melainkan milik Matsui Yuusei. tidak ada keuntungan komersiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.

(edited 19/7)

.

* * *

.

.

.

omake;

.

.

 **[09.48am]**

Burung menari dengan indah, suara cicitannya menyebarkan kenyamanan. Sementara mentari berdiri di singgasananya, menyiarkan kehangatan khas pagi. Sebuah pagi yang begitu damai dan sempurna.

 _"HUWAHHH!"_

Kecuali bagi para manusia yang tak mengharapkan datangnya pagi.

Kepala pirang terangkat dari karpet beludru berwarna merah. Matanya memindai seisi ruangan; ruang tamu apartemen milik si kawan merah, lalu barulah ia menemukan seongok manusia sompret yang dengan kejam menariknya ke jalan sesat.

Dengan brutal Rio menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Karma. Sang korban yang masih setengah tidur terguncang hebat hingga kepalanya terantuk kaki sofa dengan mengenaskannya. "ANTERIN KE KAMPUS WOI! DEADLINEEE—"

.

.

.

.

 _beneran end dengan absurdnya._


End file.
